


Тебя ждала я

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Cannibalism, Dark, Drama, F/M, M/M, NC-21, Rating: NC17, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: «И нашел я, что горче смерти женщина, потому что она – сеть, и сердце ее – силки, руки ее – оковы; добрый пред Богом спасется от нее, а грешник уловлен будет ею». (Екклесиаст 7:26)Текст написан на спецквест ФБ-2018 на задание "Не было гвоздя" ( "Не было гвоздя - подкова пропала" и т.д.)





	Тебя ждала я

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается анону, который три года просил сонг-фик про Пожирательницу с лейтмотивом “тебя жрала я”, и юзеру, который регулярно заказывает «еще как-нибудь уползти Исли».
> 
> Бета Китахара.

Тварь лезет ему в лицо безобразной оскаленной мордой, дышит тухлятиной, из перекошенного рта стекает струйка слюны. Слюны становится больше, она срывается с подбородка и тянется вниз. Исли отчетливо чувствует, как от нее намокают колени. 

Каждый раз, когда тварь наклоняется и клацает рядом с ним челюстями, он закрывает глаза и думает: «Вот сейчас». Когда она отстраняется, потершись о него грязной лобастой башкой со струпьями, его сотрясает дрожь и он удивлен, что еще жив. 

– Послушай меня… – говорит Исли, сделав глубокий вдох, когда эхо от его брани гаснет, пометавшись в тоннелях заброшенных лотрекских катакомб. – Милая. Ты ведь можешь меня слышать?.. Так давай поговорим. 

Конечно, она не ответит словами, зачем они ей, синей, голой уродине, у которой клыки выпирают из пасти, как зубья капкана, но он не отчаивается. Исли всегда удавалось очаровывать женщин. 

– Дай мне набраться сил, – произносит он, глядя в покрытый глубокими трещинами потолок обширной пещеры. – И я отплачу сторицей. Помоги мне, и я... – «Вырву твои кишки, раздавлю кости, размозжу голову». – ...помогу тебе. У тебя будет все, что захочешь. Власть, сила, еда... много-много еды... 

Он говорит, сам не вслушиваясь в то, что несет. Ему просто нужна передышка от ее пристального внимания. Лучше – несколько дней, чтобы он смог восстановиться. 

Слышен ритмичный стук: Исли знает, что это такое. У твари не так много развлечений: она либо бегает взад-вперед по пещере, свесив до земляного пола длинные руки и подметая сор волосами, либо садится на корточках у стены и начинает раскачиваться. Стук раздается, когда она прикладывается о стену затылком. Иногда это сопровождается попытками разодрать швы на глазах. Сейчас она бьется башкой сильнее, чем когда-либо. Ему кажется, что это такой ответ. 

– Да чтоб тебя разорвало по всем твоим швам, выпездень, – продолжает он с теми же ласковыми интонациями. – Чтоб тебя твои собственные товарки нашли и сожрали. Чтоб тебя твой создатель, кто бы он ни был, натянул на свой хуй. Долго ты, дрянь, будешь надо мной издеваться?.. 

Она никогда не отвечает, он ни разу не слышал ни от кого из них что-то отличное от «гха!» или «р-ры-ры». Что, в общем, не удивительно, рты у них не для этого. Обычно они открывают их, только чтобы пожрать, и только с этой неправильной дрянью что-то пошло не так. 

– Сука, – устало говорит он и обессиленно растягивается на своем «ложе». Гранитная плита, на которой он проводит дни, больно давит в лопатки и поясницу. Он с удовольствием оставил бы ее, только вот с культями особенно не попутешествуешь. Когда он в первый раз вырастил руки – о, эта отчаянная наивная попытка к бегству, – ему удалось выползти из большого зала пещеры, но он почти сразу же безнадежно заблудился в каменных коридорах. 

Тварь отыскала его, как только вернулась с охоты. Когда она притащилась, переваливаясь с ноги на ногу и громко рыча в темноте, он попытался ее убить, превратив руку в топор. Тварь уклонялась от его слабых замахов с невозможным проворством. Он не сумел бы, даже если бы превращение получилось. 

Тогда она и принялась заботиться о том, чтобы он никуда не уполз. 

– Кто бы сказал, за что мне все это, – ровно говорит Исли, прислушиваясь к шорохам в темноте. – За что ты мне, сраное пиздоебище? 

Тварь преодолевает мрак между ними единым движением. Он даже не успевает испугаться, просто отмечает с некоторым удивлением, что она поняла. Его обдает вонью – кислятиной, гнилью и острым, почти звериным духом женского тела. Тварь оплетает его руками и ногами и нависает, глухо рыча. Ее перекошенная рожа с синюшной кожей, облезшей на бровях и на скулах, оказывается совсем рядом, сальные пряди волос падают ему на лицо. Исли видит своим зрением не-человека каждую оспину, каждую пору на ее коже, видит ворсистые нитки, вшитые в ее тело, и не может отогнать мысль, что это напоминает ему страстные объятия. 

А потом, встрепенувшись, тварь деловито принимается его жрать. 

 

***

 

Марица держит глаза закрытыми и думает: «Боже мой!..»   
Грешно, конечно, звать в этот миг Господа, да только ей так хорошо, что кажется – вот-вот умрет. 

Она сдавленно ахает, и сильная рука зажимает ей рот. Дышать становится тяжело. 

– Тише, малышка, – мягкий голос согревает ей ухо. – Потерпи, милая... 

Она выгибается, стонет в чужую ладонь. 

Стоит жара, сквозь щели сарая светят лучи солнца. Душно, и сено под спиной колется, сорочка липнет к телу, а с крыши на голову сыплется сенной сор. Пахнет разгоряченными телами, недавно убранным сеном, курятником, нагретой летней землей. Ночью пастух видел зарево, отец говорит: значит, пожары, опять война. Потому-то и тянутся, тянутся через деревню солдаты, а соседи говорят: надо бежать... но, о Господи, не сейчас. Марице чудится, что она сама пламя. Господи, это грех, и отец переломал бы ей кости, но до чего, ах, до чего хорошо!.. 

Ей тяжело и немного больно, и непривычно, и сладко, и хочется вскинуть ноги повыше, а руки сомкнуть на горячей спине. Мужчина лежит на ней, двигается, целует. Он сильный, красивый и ласковый, и нежный, такой удивительно нежный, а что он с ней делал, пока раздевал, и вспомнить стыдно – щеки тут же горят, даже сейчас. 

«Наверное, это и есть любовь». 

Когда и душно, и спину колет, и в волосы набились репьи, и страшно, что кто-то застанет, и рук не разомкнуть. Мать предупреждала ее: не ходи часто из дому. Не здоровайся с незнакомцами. Не крути подолом на виду у солдат... 

Солнечный свет меркнет, и Марица вскрикивает. Кто-то стоит снаружи и смотрит сквозь щели в сарай. Она пытается выкрутится, натянуть на колени юбку, но мужчина рывком вдавливает ее в сено, и, снова вскрикнув, она прижимается к его плечу лбом. 

– Страшно... – шепчет она ему в волосы, когда все заканчивается. Волосы у него дивные – белые, как пряжа, и жесткие, как конский хвост. Тот, кто стоял снаружи, уже отошел, слава Богу. – Что, если это мой брат? А ну как донесет... 

Он целует ее в плечо. 

– Не бойся. Это всего лишь один завистливый дурень. Я бы узнал эти шаги и из тысячи. 

Когда он садится и заправляет рубаху, она наконец-то осмеливается задать ему свой вопрос:   
– Теперь мы поженимся?.. 

Он смотрит на нее искоса, расчесывает пальцами серебристую гриву, вытягивая из волос сено и васильки. Губы у Марицы крупно вздрагивают: 

– Отец убьет меня, если нет. 

В его глазах – непонятная ей печаль. С улицы слышен скрип досок под сапогами. Тот, пришлый, все еще ходит вокруг сарая. Заглядывает в щели, нетерпеливо стучит. 

– Мне надо идти, – мягко говорит ее первый мужчина. И, вдруг наклонившись, касается ее губ:   
– Поженимся, когда я вернусь с войны.   
– Правда? – Марица чувствует, как слезы высыхают на глазах. Она улыбается, и он снова ее целует. – А до отхода войска я ведь тебя увижу?   
– Конечно, – он надевает перевязь. – Приходи на это же место вечером. Я буду тебя ждать. 

Он такой теплый, что ей снова хочется плакать, спрятать лицо на его широкой груди, вцепиться в сорочку, уйти из деревни – лишь бы следом за ним. Но она только застенчиво спрашивает, натянув юбку на колени:   
– Как же тебя хоть зовут-то?.. 

Он шепчет ей свое имя на ухо, а потом широко улыбается и гладит ее, как кошку. 

Марица жмурится и позволяет ему снова опрокинуть себя в сухую траву. 

***

 

– Помойся, – сквозь зубы говорит Ригальдо, едва Исли переступает порог. – От тебя несет бабой. 

«Всегда одно и то же», – думает Исли, неторопливо снимая плащ. Как будто его встречает ревнивая злая жена, а не верный соратник. И раньше так себя вел, когда они еще были воинами, и позже, когда уже перестали ими быть. 

– Я люблю девушек, – Исли пожимает плечами. – Они милые, хрупкие. Рядом с ними хочется ощущать себя человеком. Быть лучше, чем ты есть на самом деле. 

От Ригальдо пахнет злостью и возбуждением, аура раздраженно мерцает, как угли. Исли оглядывается: пока его не было, дом весь выстыл. С кухни несет холодным жиром и сажей, дрова небрежно свалены в углу, на половицы в сени нанесло снега – должно быть, дверь надолго бросили распахнутой настежь. На косяке видны свежие царапины, как будто кто-то прошелся по древесине когтями. 

Ригальдо пялится с вызовом, но Исли проходит мимо, не задевая его. И медленно, ленивыми движениями вытаскивает из-под ремня рубаху и бросает ее на пол. 

В нетопленном доме холодно и пахнет мышами, у присланного из Тулузы вина кислый вкус. Снаружи идет снег, приглушая все звуки. В сенях громоздятся корзины с яблоками – подарок какого-то старосты. Яблоки твердые, хрумкие. Исли грызет одно, чувствуя взгляд Ригальдо, прилипший к его обнаженной спине. 

– Мог бы и затопить, раз ты все равно заявился без спроса, – не оборачиваясь, говорит Исли.  
– Я тебе не слуга, – отбривает Ригальдо. 

Исли наощупь выбирает в корзине яблоко и бросает на голос. Выходит через сквозной коридор на задний двор и неторопливо обтирается снегом. 

Ригальдо стоит в проеме двери, катая яблоко между ладоней – насупившийся, напряженный. На этой двери тоже видны следы когтей. 

– Ты что, боишься, что я заведу невесту? – негромко говорит Исли. – Поэтому ты следишь за мной, даже когда я охочусь?..   
– Зачем ты встречаешься с ними? – спрашивает Ригальдо. – Как будто играешь в героя. Они всего-навсего пища, зачем спать с едой?..   
– Не знаю, – безмятежно говорит Исли. Снег падает на его голые плечи. – Может, мне хочется ласки? А может быть, я ищу ту, единственную, – пусть я не человек, но где-то же она должна быть?.. 

Он поднимает лицо к небу и ловит снежинки губами. А потом говорит с прежней интонацией, кивая на драный косяк:   
– В следующий раз заставлю зализать все царапины языком. 

Ригальдо не дает ему договорить. 

Они сшибаются прямо здесь, на заднем дворе. Ригальдо бьет Исли в челюсть, а он разбивает Ригальдо губы и, ухватив за грудки, припирает к покрытой изморозью стене. Кровь моментально схватывается на бревнах. Ригальдо роняет его подножкой, и они падают, катятся по снегу, вцепившись в плечи друг другу, лягаясь и глухо рыча. Ригальдо покрывает грудь Исли укусами, а Исли дергает его за волосы и, заставляя запрокинуть шею, впивается в губы злым поцелуем. Вкус крови во рту остро отдается в паху. 

Ригальдо, извернувшись в его руках с нечеловеческой ловкостью, вталкивает Исли в дом. Они падают на пол и некоторое время барахтаются, и только когда Исли оседлывает Ригальдо, придавив его бедра своими, тот насмешливо ухмыляется и сбрасывает рубашку. 

«Все как всегда», – думает Исли, наваливаясь сверху и сдергивая с Ригальдо шерстяные штаны. Когда он вставляет, не церемонясь, Ригальдо на один долгий миг замирает, а потом запрокидывает голову и проводит по полу ногтями. Исли слышит, как на досках образуются новые царапины. Он с трудом перебарывает желание уткнуть Ригальдо лицом в половицы. Вместо этого он коротко лижет его в шею. 

Днем у него было странное настроение: в голову лезли воспоминания о человеческой жизни, о сражениях с мечом в руках, о долгих маршах в жару и в слякоть, о запахах молока и свежевыпеченного хлеба, о вкусе терпких южных ягод. Он смутно вспоминал запах летней земли, скошенного сена и ощущение теплых нежных рук на своей шее. Девушки отдавались ему, где бы он их ни встречал, но вроде раньше это приносило ему больше радости, чем теперь, хотя Исли уже ни в чем не уверен – слишком долго успел пожить. Светловолосые, рыжие или чернявые, с веснушками или смуглые, тощие или мягонькие – он не запомнил ни одного имени. Всегда было так: он, она, где-то рядом Ригальдо. Ласки, запах юного тела, сладкие поцелуи, дрожь мускулов, горячка объятий. От этих смутных мыслей в нем поселилось странное беспокойство. Он принялся бродить вдоль замерзшей реки и бродил, пока не выследил полощущую белье прачку. Она была юна, она была мила, так удивительно доверчива и послушна. И не пыталась сломать ему ребра во время близости, когда он соблазнял ее в овине возле реки. Не то что... 

– Не знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но твой взгляд раздражает, – вдруг произносит под ним Ригальдо. Исли смотрит на него с любопытством. Горячие и мокрые, они так и лежат на полу, где их застала финальная судорога наслаждения, не расцепившись руками и ногами, прямо на половицах. В сенях темно, зябко, из-под двери дует. В углу лежит укатившееся в драке яблоко. 

– Надо бы все-таки протопить баньку, – говорит Исли, потягиваясь, решив не реагировать на провокации. – Не хочешь присоединиться? 

Глаза Ригальдо холодные и печальные. 

– Я хочу есть, – говорит он, высвобождаясь из рук Исли. – Давно не охотился. Где мертвая девка?   
– В овине возле реки. 

Ригальдо сухо хмыкает, одевается и уже в дверях вдруг оборачивается:   
– Я искренне надеюсь, что однажды убью тебя. 

Исли растягивает губы в улыбке:   
– И не мечтай. Если это случится, то я бы хотел, чтобы это сделала юная и прекрасная женщина. 

***

 

В бреду, когда он восстанавливается от ран, ему снятся места, где он побывал. Снежные горы севера и выгоревшие степи юга, лесистые холмы Лотрека, их колючее разнотравье, вяжущий вкус кизила и ежевика, раздавленная в руке. Чужой безымянный город, шум людских голосов, душный запах крови и страха. Его собственный запах. Вонючий и едкий, как у лисицы, которую поймали в капкан. 

Потом ему снятся женские силуэты, появляющиеся в предутренней дымке, и он просыпается в ужасе. 

Лежать неудобно и холодно. Под ним липко от крови. 

Он пробует закричать, широко разевает рот и тут же заходится сипом. Мотает головой из стороны в сторону, давится кровяным пузырем. Во рту беспомощно болтается крохотный, бесполезный огрызок: тварь оторвала ему язык, устав от его болтовни, будто могла понимать... 

...от собственного ора он вновь просыпается. Ощупывает кончиком языка рот, выдыхает с удовлетворением. Язык на месте, даже зубы восстановились, хотя он искрошил их во время последней «пытки», сжимая от боли челюсти так, что кость треснула. Значит ли это, что прежнее ему снилось?.. 

Здесь, в катакомбах, иногда трудно различить кошмары и явь. 

Исли ворочается и раздувает ноздри: липкость под туловищем и под ягодицами не исчезла. В нос бьет тяжелый запах свернувшейся крови. Он раздраженно сколупывает ее ногтями с бедра и вдруг понимает, что у него есть рука. В этот раз ему оставили руку. 

Тварь оказалась невнимательна – или надолго ушла? 

Исли шевелится, барахтается и, упираясь рукой, садится. Вот оно что: он связан. Его туловище обматывает скользкий и толстый жгут. Жгут опутывает его бедра, переплетается, как лиана, на талии, проходит под мышкой и, стелясь по земле, теряется в темноте. 

Исли задумчиво гладит его, скребет пальцами. Это и не веревка, и не лиана. Он бы сказал, это щупальце. Щупальце без ауры. Он знает только один вид существ, не имеющих ауры, однако способных испускать из своего тела разного рода отростки. Тварь совершенствуется прямо на глазах. 

– Как бы там ни было, ты тупа, милая, – шепотом говорит он, сжимая «канат» в руке. – Лисица, попавшая в капкан, отгрызает себе ногу. Я же могу перегрызть твое щупальце, и... 

Он трогает культи ног, заканчивающиеся над коленями. Проверено – он далеко не уползет.   
Что можно сделать из жгута, пока он такой слабый? Аркан, силок, натянутый в темноте канат? «Петлю на шею», – подсказывает ему темнота с интонациями Ригальдо. 

Исли содрогается от бессильного смеха. Когда в тоннеле раздаются шлепки босых ног, он лежит на боку, обмотав обрывок щупальца вокруг кулака. Стоит зубастой морде твари вынырнуть из темноты и нависнуть над ним, Исли с размаху бьет ее в челюсть. 

Голова твари запрокидывается. Будь она человеком, Исли сломал бы ей позвонки. Она так и стоит перед ним на полусогнутых – раздутая, как покойница, синюшная голая баба, с вывалившимися из нагрудной повязки крупными дойками, с поджарым животом. Длинные когти на пальцах рук царапают по земле. А затем неотвратимо и медленно синяя сука возвращает башку на место. Ее лицо расплывается в улыбке. Вот за что Исли особенно ненавидит таких, как она: они всегда улыбаются. Он никогда не видел, чтобы они кричали, кривились, плакали, даже когда он убивал их. 

Тварь кладет свои тяжеленные, как бревна, покрытые пятнами руки ему на плечи, как это сделала бы собака, и, наклонившись, лижет его в лицо широким осклизлым языком. 

***

 

В грязном псалтыре полкового священника написано: «Бог есть любовь». 

Псалтырь Ригальдо забирает себе, флягу священника бросает Бернарду, а Исли не берет ничего – он просто закрывает бедолаге глаза и отходит. Когда он удаляется, Ригальдо вырезает из трупа вражеские стрелы: хорошие, потом пригодятся. 

Вечером на привале Ригальдо сидит у костра, мусоля заломленные страницы. Лагерь шумит вокруг, сумерки полнятся обычными звуками: ржанием лошадей, стонами раненых, перебранкой солдат. Жарко. С реки тянет тиной. Надо бы наточить меч, счистить ржавчину и кровь, но он все откладывает, перечитывая первую строчку. 

Нетрудно согласиться, что «Бог есть любовь». Сложнее с тем, всякая ли любовь угодна Богу. 

– Там это, – говорит Бернард, вырастая из-под земли. – Такой потешный сопляк пришел, скандалит, ищет сестру. Спрашивает командира. 

Ригальдо утомленно смотрит на него, стараясь не заорать. Почему все это достается ему: засады «драконов», ловушки, раненые, бестолочи, обосравшиеся из-за дизентерии, дезертиры, воры, жалобы местных? В конце концов, у них есть командир. Тот, кто ведет их в атаку. Ригальдо быстро зыркает по сторонам, но не видит нигде знакомой фигуры. 

– Пропусти, – неохотно говорит он. – Может, это наш будущий новобранец. 

Мальчишке лет тринадцать, и он правда дурной. Нескладный, большеротый и конопатый. У него необыкновенно подвижные и живые глаза, и он все время задирает одно плечо и прищелкивает пальцами. 

– Имею честь разговаривать с командиром? – говорит он, поглядывая на Ригальдо, склонив голову, будто подслеповатая курица. 

Ригальдо тяжело смотрит в ответ и в свою очередь спрашивает:   
– Что, решил податься в армию? 

Черт знает, где шляется Исли – может быть, принимает доклады разведчиков, или осматривает укрепления, или опять нашел дурочку, с которой можно забраться в кусты со спущенными штанами. 

При мысли об этом в брюхе ворочается странная злость. У Исли много талантов, которым Ригальдо завидует и хотел бы забрать себе, но щедрость, с которой тот оделяет семенем всех встреченных им девок, неизменно поражает. Не то чтобы Исли при этом их принуждал – они сами льнут к нему, а тот рад стараться. 

– Сухая нога, – мальчишка подтягивает кверху просторные штаны, и Ригальдо разочарованно отворачивается. Такой солдат им не нужен даже в кашевары.   
– Чего тебе надо?   
– Отец послал. Пропала сестра, – быстро говорит парень. – Как раз после того, как ваш отряд в нашей деревне столовался. 

Ригальдо хочется закрыть лицо рукой, а еще сильнее – в голос рявкнуть: «Ты чего, не видишь, кругом война, на войне насилуют и убивают! Лучшее, что может сделать любая семья для своих дочерей на войне – это прятать их в погребе, когда на дороге заклубится пыль перед армией!» И еще: «Пошел вон, хуйло, как ты смеешь чему-то тут возмущаться!» 

– Поищи сестру по коровникам, – мрачно произносит Ригальдо. И, едва договорив, тут же вспоминает: два прильнувших друг к другу силуэта в чужом саду, и как он следил за ними до сенника, полный странной тревоги. Да, конечно, и там была «девушка». Исли вроде бы сказал, что просто в очередной раз не пришел. Девушка, должно быть, ждала, как и многие до нее... А тем временем их отряд оставил деревню... Не могла же эта дура потом увязаться за ним? Так и вправду сгинуть недолго... 

– Я хотел ее поискать, может, она где-то здесь, – продолжает гнусить противный голос. – Говорят, ее видели с одним человеком... 

«Было бы хорошо позвать Исли к этому говнюку, – теребя ненужный псалтырь, вдруг понимает Ригальдо. – Пусть бы отвечал перед всем их сраным селом. Было бы смешно взять его и женить». 

Почему-то его совсем не тянет смеяться. 

– Говорят, – глядя прямо на мальчишку, медленно произносит Ригальдо, – за рекой стоят «драконьи» войска. Их солдаты могут уволочь зазевавшуюся девку. 

На лице крестьянского мальчишки неожиданное колебание. 

– Думаете, Марицу утащили враги? – говорит он со здравым сомнением. – А зачем она им? Говорят, им женщины не нужны, они друг друга мытарят... 

«Надо же, какие дети пошли, – думает Ригальдо с неожиданной злостью. – Все-то знают про богомерзких драконьих ублюдков! Интересно, считают ли сами враги, что такая “любовь” тоже послана Богом?» 

– Думаю, тебе стоит поискать на том берегу, – равнодушно говорит Ригальдо. Надо выгнать поганца из лагеря поскорей, а уже потом разобраться с девкой и командиром. 

Когда паренек, хромая, убирается прочь, Ригальдо тяжело поднимается и идет искать Исли. 

Он не знает, что скажет ему, когда найдет. Почему-то при виде Исли его часто охватывает смятение и глупая злость. И тогда Ригальдо чувствует себя немного «богомерзким драконом». 

*** 

Гости всегда появляются в лаборатории крайне не вовремя: он, как обычно, по уши в эксперименте. «По уши» в самом что ни на есть прозаическом смысле: только что отложил костную пилу и кусачки. За сосцевидным отростком подопытного проходит линия трепанации. Задняя часть черепной коробки иссечена, и Даэ как раз приступает к резекции левого полушария. 

– Что за дела? – спрашивает Глава, брезгливо приподнимая подол балахона. – Чем ты сейчас занимаешься? 

Глупый вопрос: любой, у кого есть глаза, видит, что он трепанирует yoma vulgaris. 

– Попытка оценить жизнедеятельность паразита «в живой среде», – любезно говорит Даэ и тычет пинцетом в область средней черепной ямки. – Давно интересуюсь, образует он цисты в мозгу жертв или, быть может, выпускает отростки?   
– Это имеет практическое значение? – кисло говорит Римуто, перешагивая лужу крови. – Мы тратим много средств на твои опыты.   
– В науке нет по-настоящему непрактичных открытий, – смеется Даэ в ответ. – Все, что мы выясним о возможностях силы йома, пойдет нам в копилочку. 

Он небрежно смахивает отсепарированную плоть со скальпеля в ведро на полу. Римуто с сомнением следит за полетом окровавленных кусочков. 

Yoma vulgaris под руками Даэ таращит глаза. Из перекошенной пасти текут кровавые слюни. Он напрягает могучие плечи, бьется в цепях. 

Несущий физраствор лаборант на всякий случай отскакивает подальше. 

– Не наступи на кишки, – поднимает Даэ скальпель. Лаборант смотрит под ноги и зеленеет.   
– Блевать – за дверью! – рявкает Даэ. Он наслаждается этим маленьким представлением. 

К чести Римуто, выражение его лица не меняется. 

– Ты просмотрел отчеты свидетелей, которые мы тебе принесли?   
– А, да, – Даэ любовно копается в мозгах дрожащего йома. – Тех уцелевших несчастных, которым довелось видеть во всей красе первое Порождение. Как его там... Ишли? Айсли?   
– Не прикидывайся, что у тебя внезапный склероз.   
– Я не прикидываюсь, это разница в диалектах. Должен сказать, что я был впечатлен. Очень наглядная иллюстрация, как после «пробуждения» возрастает сила мутантов. Итак, мы имеем: вместо лидера первого поколения воинов – практически неуязвимое существо, обладающее разрушительной силой, способной стереть с лица земли целый город, передвигающееся со скоростью звука, способное отращивать оторванные конечности в считанные секунды. Тело его в «пробужденной» форме покрыто броней, он может по желанию трансформировать руки в любые виды оружия ближнего боя, – Даэ лениво тыкает пальцем во взбугрившиеся бока закованного в цепи йома. – Также ваш бывший воин способен отпочковывать от себя самонаводящиеся стрелы, выпуская за раз по десятку. Восхитительное владение собственным телом. 

– Я пришел к тебе не для того, чтобы выслушивать дифирамбы неудачным экспериментам.   
– Да я просто стараюсь ничего не забыть, – Даэ машет скальпелем. В стороны летят слизистые брызги. – Меня удивляет, что при всем этом богатстве потенциала он ни разу не попытался всерьез атаковать Штаб. Так и сидит где-то в северных землях, наслаждаясь ролью местного господина. Он ведь не уничтожил своего главного конкурента?   
– Забрал с собой.   
– И, разумеется, с ним не удалось договориться о продолжении сотрудничества? 

Римуто молчит, поджав губы. 

– Какая сложная и многогранная личность, – Даэ цапает со стола толстую пробирку. – Но он мужчина, а значит, по умолчанию уязвим.   
– Он регенерирует, даже если ему уничтожить треть тела. Его невозможно ранить всерьез. Мы опасаемся, что он в любой момент может возглавить других «пробудившихся».   
– Нет ничего невозможного, – Даэ бросает скальпель и роется в мозгу пальцами. Ах... Вот оно... Вот оно!..   
– В гипофизе сидит паразит? – Римуто поднимает подбритые брови. – Ты не боишься, что, прикасаясь к нему, заразишься?..   
– И превращусь в ненасытную хищную тварь? – Даэ довольно лыбится. Он по-настоящему счастлив. – О, нет, он заразен только в состоянии вирусемии. Сейчас он сыт, стабилен и доволен жизнью. Почти как ваш бывший Номер Один, – он осторожно помещает кусок гипофиза в пробирку и закрывает крышку. – Пройдет немного времени, и он заподозрит, что что-то не так, но будет поздно – он уже окажется внутри нашей ловушки.   
– Мы говорим о мозговом паразите или об Исли?   
– Да про обоих, – Даэ берет трость. Надо бы побыстрее отойти: лишенный источника своей силы, йома вот-вот начнет заживо разлагаться. – Непобедимых, увы, нет. Кстати, вам не приходило в голову просто стерилизовать их? Есть мнение, что это могло бы существенно снизить уровень мужской агрессии и сделать воителей более контролируемыми.   
– Мы отсылали этот проект на материк, пришел отказ. Кастрация будущих воинов была признана сомнительным способом улучшить их эффективность. 

Даэ одышливо смеется. 

– Мужчины на материке слишком носятся со своей мужественностью. Еще скажите, что это не слишком гуманно!   
– Даэ, – Римуто закатывает глаза. – Делай, что хочешь, с кем хочешь и как хочешь, только держи язык за зубами. 

По лаборатории разносится чудовищная вонь. Плоть йома разлагается на глазах. В помещение, зажимая носы, входят лаборанты со шлангами и совками. Римуто сидит на своем стуле, моргая, как хмурая сова. 

– Нам нужно оружие против Порождения.   
– Оно у вас есть, – Даэ огибает Римуто, сильно опираясь на трость. Высохшая нога с годами совсем не слушается. – Оглянитесь вокруг. Оно дышит одним с вами воздухом, пьет одну воду, оно греет вам койки и производит таких, как вы, на свет.   
– Ты говоришь о...   
– Да. «И нашел я, что женщина горче смерти, ибо она – сеть, и сердце ее – силки, руки ее – оковы; добрый пред Богом спасется от нее, а грешник уловлен будет ею».   
– Не подозревал, что ты веруешь.   
– Я атеист, но уважаю гармонию. Гармония видится мне в том, чтобы сделать орудием против сильнейшего из мужчин женщину.   
– Ты можешь рассчитывать на ресурсы Организации, – Римуто произносит это крайне значительно. Даэ весело фыркает. О да, он собирается использовать эти ресурсы с толком.   
– Только не думай, что мы не будем тебя контролировать, – цедит Глава. – Иногда ты слишком заигрываешься в свои опыты! Ты же понимаешь, о чем я говорю?   
– Понимаю! – Даэ скалит зубы в ухмылке. В металлическом полированном баке отражается изуродованная рожа. – Пока я буду заниматься этим заданием, мне будет не до того. Больше никаких «человеческих многоножек»! 

*** 

Это происходит так: она уходит охотиться несколько раз в день и возвращается через час или два, так что он сделал вывод, что в стороне от катакомб есть деревня или город с людьми. Здесь нет солнца, но Исли знает, что время под землей бежит быстро, к тому же, он часто проваливается в глубокий сон. 

Когда тварь возвращается, он не спит. Стоит заслышать шелест босых ног, как сердце начинает колотиться сильнее. И, как пес на цепи в ожидании миски, он начинает жадно сглатывать слюну. 

Тварь выходит из темноты и сваливает перед ним труп. Иногда несет на плече, иногда волочит в зубах так, что тело бессильно стучит по земле пятками. Исли самому приходится справляться с одеждой жертв. Когда у него не было рук, он однажды просил тварь помочь, но она не поняла, мозгов не хватило, и он рвал тунику и кожу на брюхе зубами, низко наклоняясь над телом и погружая лицо в живот. Кишки еще теплые, но тело уже остывает, и это, конечно, не то, что свежеубитая дичь. Исли все чаще ловит себя на мечтах о том, чтобы однажды тварь приволокла в пещеры кого-то живого. О, он бы смог наесться парного мяса, он бы вылизывал еще не свернувшуюся кровь, он бы урчал от счастья, втягивая в рот пульсирующие кишки и крупными кусками выгрызая горячую печень. 

Она кормит его с самого первого дня. Исли чувствует тяжелый голод почти все время: восстановление и страх выпивают из него последние силы, оставляя постоянное желание есть. Это не похоже на привычное сосущее чувство, заставляющее руки подрагивать в предвкушении охоты, а ноздри раздуваться, принюхиваясь к человеческим следам. С теми ощущениями он, высокоуровневый «пробудившийся», мог справляться, теперь же он стал живым комком голода. Даже если он ест, насыщение к нему не приходит. Исли просто чувствует, как в бездну внутри него падают куски пищи, необходимые, чтобы его сердце еще сокращалось, и тут же снова хочет-хочет-хочет есть. 

Он наконец в полной мере осознает, что должна была чувствовать голодающая Присцилла. А то, что ощущает тварь рядом с ним, он просто не может представить. Исли до сих пор не очень хорошо понимает, что мешает ей уничтожить его целиком, раз и навсегда перемолоть в труху его кости. 

Мысль о том, что он уже почти до усрачки рад ее возвращениям, заставляет однажды выблевать все, что он проглотил. 

Исли думает: так нельзя. Надо как-то бороться. 

Когда он принимает решение отказываться от еды, тварь не сразу, но начинает выказывать беспокойство. 

Исли искоса разглядывает ее: она стоит, все сильнее раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, и прямые светлые волосы падают ей на лицо. На земле лежит труп мужика средних лет. На него Исли старается не смотреть: даже со своего места он чувствует, какой этот потный немытый мужик... вкусный. 

– Милая, – говорит он, проглотив комок во рту. – Я не буду его есть. Забери. 

Тварь прислушивается к его словам, склонив голову к плечу, а потом ногой подталкивает труп к Исли. 

– Я не буду, – упрямо говорит он. Странно, но весь этот бред напоминает ему про давно забытую радость дразнить непробиваемо твердолобого собеседника. – Ты приготовила сегодня не то блюдо. 

В подтверждение своих слов он отворачивается к стене. Слышен шорох – тварь принимается бродить по пещере. Исли прикрывает глаза и потому пропускает момент, когда труп суют ему под бок. 

– Ах ты... – он решительно сталкивает его. – Я же, блядь, сказал, что не хочу! 

Мертвеца довольно раздраженно бросают на него сверху. Исли демонстративно отворачивается, плотно сжимает губы. 

Где-то внутри синей бабы зарождается глухое рычание. А затем – Исли уже смешно – она обламывает мужику руку и тычет ею Исли в лицо. 

«Это уже серьезно», – думает он, завороженный этим новым опытом над ней и своей попыткой ее контроля. 

– Я не стану есть здесь, – раздельно говорит он, поворачивая лицо так, чтобы мертвая плоть не упиралась ему в подбородок. – Я хочу наверх. На воздух. На улицу. 

Тварь стоит над ним, будто оторопев. А потом проворно наклоняется и цапает зубами его за плечо, откусив немалый кусок плоти, как сердитая жена, которая бьет мужа передником: «Нет, не уходи, мы еще не обо всем поговорили!» 

Он мгновенно теряет самообладание и зло орет. А потом замахивается на нее, сам не ожидая, что сможет выпустить в руку йоки. 

Правая рука принимает форму меча и разрубает от ключицы до печени. Eго противник пошатывается и яростно клацает зубами. А потом, оскалив в улыбке пасть, вновь срастается вокруг его застрявшей руки. Плоть слипается, становится одним целым. 

Исли дергает попавшей в «капкан» рукой и рычит не хуже блядской твари. А потом, поднатужившись, обламывает запястье. 

– Сука! – рявкает он, принимаясь баюкать руку, чтобы быстрей заросла. – Пошла вон! Я сказал, не буду жрать, значит, не буду. 

Она прыгает на него, пригвождает к земле. Исли думает, что снова видит у этой бесстрастной прорвы какие-то зачатки характера и темперамента. 

Перед его носом оказывается текущая слюной пасть, и он хватает ее левой рукой, в попытке превратить ее в крюк и вырвать суке клыкастую челюсть. Тварь выпускает лезвия на коленях и голенях, и они ранят, режут ему плечи. Исли рычит, но не прекращает давить. Может быть, ему удастся раздавить ей шею с гортанью и позвонками и отделить голову от тела?.. Они скатываются с каменного «ложа» и продолжают свою драку на полу. Синяя сука снова оказывается сверху. Она такая огромная, что может его раздавить, тем более что он истощен этими пытками до предела. 

Исли понимает, что что-то пошло не так, когда сука втягивает в себя отростки и придавливает его трансформированную руку к камням. А потом с сипением и скулежом потирается промежностью о его тело. 

– Нет, – его мгновенно бросает в дрожь. На лице выступает пот, крупный и холодный. Сука, дрянь, как он не мог понять, к чему все идет! Уебищная тварь вспомнила, что он мужчина, а она женщина!   
– Не надо, милая, – говорит он, не в силах сдержать смех. – Меня же вырвет. Ничего не получится. 

На самом деле, там, на поверхности, когда он еще был могуч и здоров, ему доставало сил шутить над юмором создателей этих блядей. Надо же, ему, «пробужденному» жеребцу, достались в преследователи одиннадцать голых девок. 

Какая жалость, что Ригальдо к тому времени сдох. Уж он бы оценил шутку судьбы по достоинству. 

Тварь продолжает ерзать по нему, тихо урча, тяжелая, как главный рабонский колокол. Ее прикосновения неловки и мучительны. 

Он яростно сопротивляется, продолжая ее уговаривать. Ему не верится, что эта срань с ним действительно происходит. 

Одно он твердо знает: нет силы, которая заставит его скукожившийся член встать. Как «жеребец» он навеки закончился. 

Ему интересно: что она сделает, когда до нее это дойдет? 

– Милая, – шепчет он, задыхаясь от нервного смеха, – вот там лежит мертвый мужик. Может, тебе выломать из него палку потверже?.. 

Она замирает и смотрит на него сверху вниз, и короткий миг Исли еще на что-то надеется. 

Мерзавка переворачивается на нем, как заправская блядь. А может, это просто инстинкт. А может, она просто хочет доставить себе и ему радость. 

Перед лицом Исли оказываются полулуния синей задницы. И, глядя между ними, он перестает ржать, а затем матерится – жутко, страшно. 

– Девочка моя, – шепчет он, не в силах отвести взгляд. – Да ведь тут у тебя ничего нет. То есть оно есть, но оно... Понимаешь, оно у тебя зашито. 

«Кем надо быть, чтобы так мучить людей, – думает Исли с почти забытой горячей, болезненной жалостью. – И после этого именовать чудовищами таких, как я. Да я ведь всего-навсего ел их, а не...» 

Чудовищная синяя девка начинает дрожать. Она трясется, опираясь на ноги Исли, а потом издает странный сип и утыкается лицом ему в пах. Исли чувствует слюну на своих бедрах. 

«Боже, помоги, – он молится впервые за сто с лишним лет. – Не дай ей сделать то, о чем я подумал». 

Конечно, он последний, кому станет помогать бог. 

Крик Исли эхом носится под сводами пещеры. 

***

 

В тот день он разыскивает Исли по лагерю томительно долго – так долго, что привычное раздражение сменяется беспокойством. Ригальдо прохаживается между шатров и палаток, оглядывает телеги и заграждения, и странное, нехорошее предчувствие овладевает им целиком. Караульные привычно пошучивают, когда он идет мимо, полковая шлюха цокает языком и раздвигает грязные ноги, будто предлагая утешить. Ригальдо сейчас не до ссор. 

Две старые ветлы на излучине соприкасаются кронами, до самой земли свесив длинные косы. Заслышав за ними знакомый голос, Ригальдо замирает на месте, а после ныряет под серебряные лозы. 

Исли стоит, привалившись к стволу ивы и скрестив руки на груди. Он бос, будто только что входил в воду, штаны закатаны до колен, простая белая рубаха сползла с плеча. Ригальдо бы не удивился, застань он Исли в обнимку с исчезнувшей кралей – вот только в шаге от Исли стоит «черный монах». Ригальдо сбивается с шага. 

Кто знает, откуда они взялись, эти сволочи, и как в самом деле называется их орден, но их все больше и в замках, и на городских площадях. В такой глуши Ригальдо видит их впервые. Люди поговаривают, что им благоволит король. 

Он маленький, по грудь Исли, этот монах, и довольно жалкий. Черная ряса болтается вокруг него, как на пугале. Ригальдо невольно думает, а не накаркал ли он насчет свадьбы. Может быть, Исли и правда собрался жениться, вот и святошу позвал? 

Дикие эти мысли сметает одним махом: Исли ничуть не похож на счастливого жениха. У него слишком напряженное лицо и холодный взгляд. Он смотрит на маленького монаха, как на опасного поединщика. Или же как на гадюку, обвившуюся вокруг сапога. 

Ригальдо удивлен: он и не думал, что можно так смотреть на человека, который тебе до пупа. 

– Повозка прибудет ночью, – мазнув по Ригальдо взглядом, негромко произносит монах. – К этому времени ваш ответ должен быть готов. 

Он соединяет руки на подоле рясы и опускает глаза. Ригальдо ждет, что Исли отпустит какую-нибудь богохульную шутку, но тот молчит, и монах, раздвинув ветви, уходит. Исли все так же молча трет руками лицо. 

– Что ты здесь забыл? – наконец-то слышит Ригальдо. 

Он закусывает щеку. Видеть такого Исли ненормально. Ригальдо всегда казалось: тот будет лыбиться даже с оторванной ногой. 

– Где девушка?   
– Какая девушка?   
– Такая. Из последней деревни.   
– Ах, эта девушка, – лицо Исли смягчается. Ригальдо тут же начинает ненавидеть его с новой силой. – Полагаю, с родителями. Где же ей еще быть? 

Его удивление кажется искренним, но Ригальдо все еще пялится с подозрением. 

– Ее ищет семья, – поясняет он с неохотой. 

Исли разводит руками. 

– Мне очень жаль. Возможно, она с кем-то другим. 

Ригальдо моментально свирепеет. 

– Серьезно? Ты действительно так думаешь? А я считаю, что она ушла за тобой!   
– И где, по-твоему, я ее прячу, в своем походном мешке или в карманах штанов? – Исли сужает глаза.   
– Навряд ли, – парирует Ригальдо. – Ты ничего не можешь удержать: ни данное девкам слово, ни собственный хрен в штанах!   
– Слова – утешение слабых... – негромко говорит Исли. – Не стоило ей уходить. Граница совсем рядом. Надеюсь, она цела.   
– Ты мог бы не приманивать их обещаниями! Или оскорблять их напоследок, чтобы держались подальше! 

Исли усмехается – знакомо и гадко. 

– Прямые оскорбления не на всех действуют отталкивающе. Как и прямой удар в морду, не так ли? 

Ригальдо почти теряет дар речи. 

– Ты это на что сейчас намекаешь?! 

Он почти готов наброситься на командира, опять нарушить субординацию, устроить драку, но ему в лицо летит гербовая бумага. 

– Да мне плевать на ту бедняжку, – вполголоса говорит Исли, пока он изучает записи. – Тут кое-что привезли. Как тебе?..   
– Господи, что это, – бормочет Ригальдо, – как это?..   
– Приказ распорядиться по своему усмотрению и выделить из отряда пять-шесть человек.   
– Что за...   
– Это как-то связано с «черными». Ты знаешь, они занимаются всяким. То трупы убитых «драконами» подбирают, то по темницам бродяг выкупают...   
– Ну, вот бы и подбирали добровольцев по каторгам, – Ригальдо водит по строчкам пальцем, как давеча по псалтырю. – Что значит «служить для особой награды»? Как это объяснить парням?   
– Никак, – Исли сует послание за шиворот. – Они сбегут при первых словах. Все боятся «монахов». Я должен присмотреть пять человек – или нарушить королевский приказ.   
– Может, придушим «черного» и концы в воду? – Ригальдо машет в сторону реки. – «Драконы» рядом. Он ведь мог просто не добраться до лагеря...   
– Кол в жопу, детка, – тихо говорит Исли, – совсем не так приятно, как тебе кажется. 

Ригальдо вспыхивает до корней волос, но ударить не успевает. Исли хватает его за плечо горячей рукой. В его второй руке – выхваченный меч. Ригальдо тянется к своему бездумным движением, привыкнув в бою слепо подчиняться Исли. Они переглядываются и, не сговариваясь, ныряют под ветви. 

Снаружи чудовищный рев, что-то валится, вечернее солнце заслоняет высокая тень, и сразу по ушам бьет бешеный визг лошадей, треск ломающихся укреплений, и кто-то с нечеловеческим ужасом в голосе орет: 

– «Дракон»! Мамочки, «дракон»! 

«Да блядь, – обреченно думает Ригальдо, – пока мы с Исли терли языками, караульные прозевали атаку. Срань такая! Вонючая срань!» 

– За мной, – на бегу оборачивается Исли. – От меня ни на шаг! 

«Он без щита, – понимает Ригальдо, едва поспевая за ним. – Без кольчуги, без обуви, почти в исподнем. Хер, а не командир, ебаная мишень!» 

Он отбивает чьи-то удары, умывается чужой кровью, напирая, раскалывает вражеский шлем и отпихивает тело ногой, злобно рыча. Оглядывается и нащупывает Исли взглядом.   
Такое впечатление, что тому все равно, как драться – в исподнем, в кольчуге или нагишом. Когда у него в руках меч, Исли рубится, как сатана. 

– Вниз! 

Он приседает, и «драконий» хвост со свистом проносится мимо. 

Лагерь – гребаная мешанина своих и чужих, люди прут, в остервенении кромсая друг друга, со всех сторон. И среди сопящей, стонущей, рычащей толпы движутся две высокие тени. 

Нелюди, ебаные союзники вражеской армии. 

Ригальдо почти заворожен тем, как изящно они выхватывают из толпы бойцов и перекусывают пополам. 

Исли что-то командует на ходу, кто-то переворачивает телеги. Слышен крик: «Факелы!» – и в воздух взлетают горящие стрелы. Ригальдо кивает: дай бог. Солнце почти скрылось, тьма наползает. Нельзя, чтобы бой длился во мраке, потому что тогда у них не будет шансов против нелюдей. 

«Спину, – думает он, прорубаясь ближе к Исли. – Мое дело – прикрыть ему спину». 

Исли вдруг оборачивается, Ригальдо видит его взгляд. 

– Сзади!.. 

«Третий, – отчетливо понимает Ригальдо. – У них было целых три “драконьих” нелюдя. А у нас – только странные приказы “черных монахов”. На хрена я... мне... этот отряд...» 

Когда что-то хватает его посреди туловища, он взмывает вверх и кричит. Что-то острое стискивает грудь, и Ригальдо думает: «Пусть оно подавится псалтырем». Горячо, больно и страшно. Мир темнеет. 

***

 

– Мальчик, – шепчет он в темноту. – Там был мальчик, который искал сестру. Я услал его в лес. Он, должно быть, не выжил... 

– Тихо, – произносит над ним голос Исли. – Береги силы. Какой мальчик, ты у меня бредишь.

Разлеплять склеенные ресницы оказывается больно и тяжело. 

Он не понимает, что с ним. Не слышно звуков боя. Тишина, только что-то надсадно скрипит, и лязгает сбруя лошади. 

Ему хочется спросить, куда все делось, но он только сипит. 

«Господи, как же больно». 

– Знаю, – шепчет ему в ухо Исли. – Это потому, что ты еще жив. Держись, сукин сын. Нас скоро подлечат. Тех, кто выжил, тебя и меня. Сделают неуязвимыми. Это был простой выбор.

Колымагу с решеткой под ними раскачивает и трясет. 

***

 

Новых объектов держат за бронированными дверями, в глубоком и узком колодце с гладкими стенами. Даэ на днях услыхал, как лаборанты называют его девушек «демонами» и долго смеялся, а потом пообещал назначить трусам наказание, чтобы не разводили на рабочем месте мистические настроения. 

Совет не приветствует такое уже лет восемьдесят, с тех пор, как Орден переименовали в Организацию. И правильно, думает Даэ, радостно щурясь, если бы хоть какой-нибудь бог или демон зашел в их лабораторию, тотчас бы выбежал в ужасе, пока его не сожрали. 

Сегодня особый день: совет состоится не в зале, а над «анатомическим театром», на всякий случай окруженным дополнительными укреплениями. Колодец накрыт сверху крепкой решеткой. 

Как оказалось, подопытные хорошо прыгают на несколько метров вверх. 

– Надеюсь, ничего не случится, – бормочут старейшины, рассаживаясь по своим креслам. 

Даэ прямо чувствует, как рожа расплывается в едкой ухмылке. Старые говнюки трясутся за свои шкуры. Довольно позорно для тех, кто каждый день отправляет на смерть молодых. 

– Приветствую достопочтимое собрание! – гаркает он, потирая ладони. – Сегодня я представляю вам опытный образец. 

Решетку на прочных канатах оттаскивают в сторону. 

Какой-то лохматый парень, по виду крестьянин, заносит в приоткрытый загон молодую козу. Коза упирается и испуганно блеет. Стоит посреди загона и мелко дрожит. Парень замахивается на нее палкой, стучит ногами. И вдруг – пронзительно верещит. Его рука завершается ровным срезом. Под ноги плещет темно-лиловая кровь. 

– Упс, – говорит Даэ. – Я разве не говорил? Они реагируют только на то, что когда-либо ели. Козлятиной их не кормили, а вот йома – очень даже. 

Разгневанный йома сбрасывает личину, выпрямляется во весь двухметровый рост. Глаза разгораются желтым, а кожа становится бурой. Он злобно рычит, крутит головой и вскидывает когте-щупальца. 

На каменный пол перед ним мягко плюхается «объект». 

Она совсем голая, синяя и ходит внаклонку. То переваливается с ноги на ногу, то неуклюже трусит. По человеческим меркам Даэ отнес бы ее к «северному» типу внешности: когда-то она была белокожей и рыжеволосой. Теперь ее волосы сваляны на затылке в грязный сбитый колтун. 

– Смотрите-смотрите! – радостно кричит Даэ. – Какая красавица! 

«Красавица» поднимает голову, раздувает подвижные ноздри. Сверху не видно, но Даэ знает: по подбородку сочится слюна. Зато тем зрителям, к которым она обращена, так сказать, фасадом, отлично видны зашитые крепкой суровой ниткой веки и рот. 

Йома замахивается на нее левой рукой. Несколько когте-щупов вонзаются ей в грудь, выходят насквозь из спины. «Объект» наклоняет голову, будто прислушиваясь, а в следующий момент подносит руку ко рту. 

Даэ перегибается через балкон, вцепляется в поручни. Его каждый раз это зрелище почти возбуждает. Когтем на указательном пальце «объект» раздирает нитки и расшнуровывает себе пасть. Губная мышца подтягивается кверху, как будто «объект» безостановочно улыбается. 

Она и в самом деле улыбается и хватается руками за щупы. Выламывает их и запихивает куски в рот. 

– Почтеннейшее собрание! – Даэ перекрывает гул своим криком. – Прошу обратить внимание, как она жрет. «Объект» одинаково хорошо поглощает и внутренние органы, кости, и скелетные мышцы. В отличие от yoma vulgaris, она утилизирует жертву целиком. 

В загоне стоит ор и визг, даже уши закладывает. Йома хаотично машет руками, пытаясь ударить «объект», лягается и кусает в то время, как та продолжает его рвать. Когда она, запрыгнув ему на спину, вгрызается в череп клыками и сносит верхушку темени, на верхних балконах поднимается восторженный крик. Йома скулит и носится по загончику, налетает мордой на решетку. Объект хрустит его плечевыми суставами. Из черепа торчит наполовину оголившийся мозг. 

– Красавица, – с бескрайней нежностью шепчет Даэ и потирает руки, как енот-полоскун. А кто сказал, что она не хороша. Немного синяя и малость плоскозадая, а так – почти богиня. 

Он мысленно выписывает себе штраф за мистицизм. 

С печальным воем йома валится в колодец. В повисшей тишине слышен хруст костей. 

– Там еще две, – поясняет Даэ. – Они на цепи.   
– Досадно, – шелестит кто-то. Вроде Орсей. – Хотелось бы больше увидеть.   
– Выводи больше йома, – машет Даэ прислужнику. – Девочки обязательно вылезут.   
– У них что, есть ключ?   
– Нет, – Даэ радостно скалится. – Почуют много йома – отгрызут себе руки. Не беспокойтесь, у них потрясающая регенерация.   
– Но скорость реакций никуда не годится, – доносится до него недовольный голос Римуто. – Даэ, она слишком медленная. В бою настоящий противник размазал бы ее, как соплю.   
– Я протестую – девочки быстро учатся! – Даэ осознает, что машет руками в экспрессии, но не намерен отступать. – Смотрите сами! 

На каменной площадке бойня. «Девочки», целых три штуки, скачут вокруг двух йома. Одна поднимает руку и мечет из нее когте-щуп. Вторая, расплющенная по решетке, отдирает себя по кускам. Третья, прыгнув йома на плечи, по-волчьи грызет ему шею. 

– Они могут копировать из себя любой вид оружия, которым были ранены, – Даэ разводит руками. – И главное, передают эти знания своей «боевой сестре». Мы тыкали их алебардами и мечами через решетку, они отлично их воплощают! 

– Откуда они взялись, эти твари? – вкрадчиво спрашивает кто-то у него за спиной. 

Даэ оборачивается и видит неприметного типа в шляпе и черных «глазных стеклах» на переносице. Он все время забывает, как этого парня зовут. 

– А, это был наш небольшой неудачный проект, – любезно делится он. – Мы собирались делать воительниц из «пробудившихся», вкладывая в подопытных женщин «пробужденную» плоть. Вышло... Вот то, что вышло. Но попробовать стоило.   
– Живучие, сильные, стойкие... Но тупы-ые! – подсказывает из угла лаборант. – Не говорят, не видят, не думают, только ищут жертву.   
– Прелесть какая, – склоняет голову «Шляпа». – И как они могут заменить клеймор? 

Даэ улыбается во весь рот. Вообще-то он знает, какое впечатление оказывает его изуродованная улыбка на неподготовленных зрителей. Не хуже, чем кишки в ведре на полу. Но «Шляпа» типчик с крепкими нервами, он улыбается все так же вежливо. Даэ немного разочарован. 

– О нет, девочки созданы не для охоты на йома, – громко говорит он, чтобы докричаться до всех. На полу, в загончике, от йома не осталось и следа. – Мы собираемся их «перепрошить» новым запахом, как только прибудут куски плоти Порождения Бездны Исли. И тогда они будут искать его до самой смерти. А найдя, старательно сожрут.   
– Хлипковаты они для Исли, – бормочет с балкона Эрмита. – Исли же, он... ого-го...   
– А вы сделайте их много, – в полный голос советует «Шляпа». – Штук десять там или дюжину...   
– Очень здравая мысль, – Даэ вскидывает сухой палец. – К нам как раз должны поступить трупы нескольких «пробудившихся». Ну, а женщин для исходного материала можно набрать по борделям и кабакам... Так что я готов услышать решение. Что нам скажут Совет и Глава?.. 

На площадке одна из «объектов» размеренно бьется лбом о железные прутья, а две другие скребут каменный пол в надежде вылизать запекшуюся в трещинах кровь. 

– Я назвал бы этот проект «Пожиратели Бездны», – сухо произносит Глава Организации. – И даю добро на расширение и продвижение. Только, Даэ, чего они у тебя ходят голые?   
– Так одежда на них рвется при трансформации.   
– Ну, хотя бы простое исподнее. А то женщины с голыми сраками... Как-то это нехорошо. Руководство не разрешит. 

***

 

Всякое прежде бывало, думает Исли, обгладывая мертвую девочку, притащенную ему Пожирательницей, но хер он себе восстанавливал впервые. 

Было бы жаль, если бы не получилось. 

Наверное, это был последний удар по его человеческой гордости, думает он, высасывая костный мозг и запихивая в рот еще детский, сочный жирок. 

После того, что случилось, он перестал выкаблучиваться и ел все, что дают. И даже просил у Твари еще и еще, чтобы уходила почаще, тащила корму побольше. 

Кажется, она была очень довольна. В ней тоже как будто что-то изменилось, как будто, сожрав его яйца в той пародии на сношение, она заключила с ним тайный – брачный – союз. 

Исли трясется от смеха и слизывает жир с пальцев. 

Сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем он свихнется? Может быть, он привыкнет, втянется и начнет получать удовольствие? Может, даже сам станет совать хрен в эту прорву? А может, однажды не выдержит и повесится на кишках? 

Ригальдо бы лопнул от счастья, если бы увидел его сейчас. 

Он совершенно перестает понимать, сколько здесь прошло времени, но, просыпаясь, Исли каждый раз повторяет себе, кем он когда-то был: «Бывший Первый Номер, бывший командир, бывший “король Севера”». Ободранная лисица. Огрызок былого величия. 

Он бы спятил, если бы не твердил себе, что планирует побег, копит силы – ну, и ждет какого-то знака судьбы. 

***

 

В полудреме ему снова снятся дорога, камни, стоптанные до белизны, желтые сухие степи и горы, ровные стога сена, девушки, угощающие его кизилом и виноградом, кипарисы и пастбища. 

Весь последний год его жизни был дорогой, нескончаемым бегством от тварей, постоянными стычками и ранениями, боем, в котором он в конце концов проиграл. 

Когда они окружили его, выследив в южном городе, он не чувствовал, что пришло его время, был уверен, что снова удастся спастись. 

Их он тоже видит во сне: улыбающиеся, оскаленные слюнявые лица. Они смотрят на него так, словно горят слиться с ним в страстных объятиях. И, растерзанные, изувеченные им, снова поднимаются на ноги, окружают его, постепенно сужая круги. 

Исли мало что помнит, на самом деле: в бою время меняется. Тело восстанавливалось и раз за разом получало новые раны, а он все еще думал, что сможет прикончить еще одну – и избавиться от них на несколько дней. 

А потом он упал – и они на него взобрались. И, ворча и постанывая, принялись его грызть. Над руинами города и клубами поднявшейся пыли слышался отвратительный хруст. Он лежал на боку, в «пробудившейся форме», и заживо чувствовал, как истаивают его силы, и не мог ни шевелиться, ни говорить. Девки ползали по нему, потираясь о его броню грудью и бесстыдно оттопырив зады, в невозможном, нечеловеческом свальном грехе. 

Та, последняя, подошла со стороны его головы, когда он едва дышал. Исли не стал отворачиваться, смотрел, как она приближается. Тварь, покачиваясь, принялась внюхиваться в него. Он легко мог представить, как она наклоняется и впивается ему в губы, выгрызая куски мяса с его лица. И чем больше он ждал, что она вот-вот вцепится, тем дольше она медлила. 

В тот день Исли испытал что-то похожее на сердечный приступ, когда голая сука, перемахнув через него, молча ринулась на своих не ожидавших атаки «сестер». Он не видел ничего отвратительнее той драки. «Его» тварь руками разорвала голову другой девке, а второй разрубила череп секирой, выращенной на месте лица. Он смотрел на нее, отупевший и замерзающий, превратившийся в человека, скорчившегося в своих дерьме и кишках. А когда она, схватив его зубами за холку, поволокла, как кошка больного котенка, он впал беспамятство и пришел в чувство уже среди катакомб. 

***

 

На лицо Исли сыплется песок, и он просыпается. И не может понять, что случилось: пол колеблется, а по потолку змеисто ползут трещины. На поверхности кипит совершенно невозможная битва. Исли ощущает переливы чужих аур, огни йоки даже через толщу дрожащей земли. Кажется, что стены пещеры вот-вот рухнут – наверху такое светопреставление, что многострадальный Лотрек стонет. 

Ладно, думает он с непривычным спокойствием, если это не сигнал к действию, то что же еще. Черт их знает, кто там дерется, он не может понять, кто, и с кем, и что за ураган. Но, даст бог, ему удастся скрыться в этом смерче. Пусть они там сцепятся посильнее и не обратят внимания на жалкую, больную ауру бывшего короля Севера. 

И, вдохнув поглубже, он пробуждает свою силу, восстанавливая разом все, чего ему не хватает. Ноги, чтобы бежать, и руки, чтобы сражаться. 

Лишь бы только мерзкая баба сейчас не вернулась. 

***

 

Накануне Пиеты Ригальдо начинает казаться: мир пронизывают невидимые натянутые нити. И когда он сам взад-вперед ходит по этим нитям, мир звенит от сдерживаемого напряжения. 

Снег скрипит под ногами с каким-то особенным звуком, у всего появляется металлический привкус талой воды, даже сосны Альфонсо шумят над головой по-другому, будто не они встречали его у дома Исли без малого пятьдесят лет – с тех пор, как Исли их посадил. 

«Все должно измениться», – вдруг понимает Ригальдо, и одна эта мысль наполняет его странным спокойствием. 

Ригальдо старается уходить сразу после своих коротких отчетов о подготовке к войне с «черноробыми», чтобы сохранить в себе это пронзительно-чистое предвкушение близкого боя, и однажды Исли перебивает его:   
– Что происходит? 

Ригальдо замолкает на полуслове и смотрит перед собой. Они сидят за столом на первом этаже дома Исли и пьют вино – точнее, пьет только Исли. 

– Ты за все это время не прикоснулся ни к чему, кроме воды и хлеба, и ведешь себя, как послушник в монастыре. 

Ригальдо дергает углом рта, пожимает плечами. Есть вещи, которые просто нельзя объяснить такому, как Исли... особенно Исли. 

О запахе восточного ветра, который колотится в щели разбухшего от сырости дома, о привкусе крови и горькой сосновой коры. О том, как у него поднимаются волосы на загривке от предвкушения скорых сражений. После которых – он смутно надеется – он сможет забыть про Исли. 

Конечно, такое не объяснишь. 

Молчание затягивается, медленное, обволакивающее. Ригальдо слушает, как за стенкой скребется мышь. Исли не сводит с него глаз, как будто видит впервые, и вдруг поднимается на ноги. 

– А ну, идем. 

Ригальдо, не переча, поднимается следом. Он не собирается сегодня цепляться к словам Исли. Если тому хочется размяться, Ригальдо не против, но задираться и ссориться он точно не будет. 

Он думает, что они выйдут в сени, но Исли сворачивает на лестницу. Ступени знакомо скрипят под его шагами. 

Комната Исли пропиталась его запахом. Ригальдо молча зыркает по сторонам. Как странно, за столько лет, он, разумеется, не раз сюда заходил, но никогда за эти годы Исли не вел его прямо к кровати, словно жених в брачную ночь. Бывало по-всякому, это Ригальдо помнит: в драке и после драки, с укусами, ранами, даже со щупальцами, в лесу, на камнях, на снегу, на чьих-то чужих лежанках, в домах, где еще не остыла кровь убитых ими людей. И никогда – вот так: чтобы Ригальдо держался за изголовье, и чтобы голова Исли – между его разведенных ног. 

Это невозможно: так хорошо, так постыдно, так откровенно, и от каждого нового ощущения Ригальдо выгибает дугой. Подумать странно, он живет почти сто лет, но будто делает это первый раз в жизни. Исли покрывает его поцелуями, лижет и посасывает каменно-твердый член, увлажняет слюной, а потом осторожно вводит в Ригальдо пальцы, словно тот невинная девушка и нуждается в особой ласке. И Ригальдо, распятый, растянутый, мелко вздрагивает от удовольствия, упираясь в кровать пятками и сжимаясь на этих пальцах. Он цепляется за деревянное изголовье, надеясь, что оно не сломается. Ему кажется, он прямо сейчас умрет. 

Напряжение натянутых струн достигает своего пика. И Ригальдо ловит себя на том, что почти готов сказать страшное. Что-то из того, что никогда себе не простит. И в отчаянии он хватает Исли за плечи и впивается ему в губы. Почти сразу Исли толкает его на подушки и, не сдерживаясь, наконец овладевает, вторгается, заполняет собой. Они шумно дышат, цепляясь за плечи друг друга, соприкасаются лицами и тонут в шлепках плоти о плоть. В конце Исли, как всегда, не вытаскивает, как будто ему важно оставить семя внутри Ригальдо. Ригальдо кончает ему в руку и будто проваливается в темную яму – до того хорошо. 

Обычно после этого они сразу же одеваются, но сегодня Исли так и лежит рядом в обнимку. Ригальдо неловко проводит пальцем у него по руке. 

– Не смей ходить с таким лицом, как на похоронах, – зевает Исли ему в ухо.   
– Я вовсе не...   
– Выиграй битву, – сонно и сладко мурлычет Исли. – Выиграй для меня запад, восток и юг. Только представь: власть над всем островом. Тучные стада, вкусные хлеба, милые девушки. Я поделюсь с тобой всем, что возьму.   
– Ты это серьезно? – спрашивает Ригальдо, глядя в бревенчатый потолок. За стенами воет переменившийся к ночи ветер.   
– Конечно, – даже по голосу слышно, что Исли улыбается. – А почему нет? Мы давно знаем друг друга. Куда же я без тебя. 

Он ворочается, а потом делает неожиданное: подгребает к себе Ригальдо и обвивает его ногами и руками, как в кокон. 

«Демоны преисподней», – с отчаянием думает Ригальдо. Казалось бы, куда крепче, но Исли сейчас снова сделал что-то немыслимое, чтобы надежно привязать его к себе. 

***

 

Ему тринадцать, и у него «костная сухотка», он ищет корову-Марицу, а вот теперь почему-то лежит на железном столе. 

Даэ ощупывает под собой острый холодный край. 

Глаза не видят, голову не повернуть: лицо все будто стянуто к одному уху, кожа и волосы слиплись, вторая половина лица ощущается как «не своя». Язык распластан во рту пересохшей огромной лопатой, а в черепе отдается противный скребущий звук. Медленно, как во сне, он поднимает одну руку. Пальцы касаются чего-то твердого. Он ожидает боли, но ее нет, он даже может потрогать через дыру на щеке свои кости. Даэ касается зуба, испытывая странное удивление. 

Последнее, что он помнит, – как шарился вокруг солдатского лагеря, рискуя быть подстреленным часовыми, и вдруг из чащи выдвинулась удивительная тварь. С костяной мордой, ростом с церковную колокольню, с цепкими согнутыми руками и короной из гребней. Даэ стоял, позабыв про Марицу и лагерь, и глазел, раскрыв рот. Он в первый раз в жизни видел живого «дракона», и тот его поразил. Можно сказать, потряс. 

Тварь наклонилась, по-деликатному сомкнув на нем челюсти. Кажется, она очень спешила к солдатам, поэтому только мотнула головой и бросила его в сторону, как щенок бросает потрепанный кусок пакли. 

Даэ все это вспоминает одним махом и думает: странно, мне ведь должно быть убийственно больно. И, упираясь ладонями в стол, садится, сгибаясь пополам и чувствуя себя деревянным поленом. 

Противный скрежет металла о металл обрывается. 

– О, так ты жив, отрок, – его обступают тени. Он дергается и пальцами левой руки разлепляет горячее веко. И видит, что сидит на железной плите среди мертвяков. Многие полностью обнажены, туловища некоторых разрезаны. Его сотрясает дрожь так, что он чуть не падает. 

– Тебе повезло, – подтверждает «черный монах». – Мы думали, что ты мертв, и собирались тебя вскрывать. 

Перед лицом оказывается миска воды. Даэ пьет, вытянув губы трубочкой, а после жадно оглядывает помещение. Столы, сундуки, кресла странного вида, грязные баки, наборы блестящих ножей. По виду, он либо в пыточной, либо в мертвецкой. Несколько человек в черных одеждах деловито раздевают покойников. В каменной нише в прозрачных сосудах болтаются потроха. Взгляд ползет дальше – на белый скелет возле двери. Даэ разглядывает голые кости. 

– Что со мной? – требовательно спрашивает он. – Что с моим лицом? 

Монах с сомнением таращится на него. 

– Я ведь сейчас должен орать. 

Монах поднимает к его лицу гладкий противень. 

– Асаракам впрыснул тебе свой морозящий яд. Он почти снял с тебя пол-лица, но ты не почувствовал. Они не всегда так поступают, только когда хотят приберечь жертву на потом. 

Даэ таращится на свое отражение. Выглядит отвратительно. Так откровенно и жутко, что взгляд не отвести. 

– Яд? – уточняет он. – Значит, я отравлен?   
– Да, – подтверждает монах. – Смерть наступит через пару часов.   
– Это звучит плохо, – Даэ передергивает. Не в силах сидеть, он снова валится на жестяной стол. – Кажется, я обмочился.   
– Ты странный, – монах внимательно смотрит. – Что ты делал у лагеря?   
– Искал сестру, – признается Даэ. – Глупую корову. Отец велел мне не возвращаться без Марицы. А это правда, что у «драконов» нет женщин?..   
– Дитя, – монах проводит по его лицу мокрой тряпкой. – Мне будет жаль хоронить тебя. Такой пытливый ум должен жить. 

Он исчезает из виду. Даэ потряхивает. Не очень-то весело лежать среди мертвецов. Скосив левый глаз, он рассматривает груду тряпок у стенки. Ему кажется, что он видит расшитый цветами передник сестры. Ее немного жаль. Он так и не понял, зачем она ушла за тем беловолосым солдатом. Ей было с ним лучше, чем дома? Так хорошо, что стоило умереть?.. 

Монах возвращается вместе с двумя другими. Они негромко переговариваются, слушают сердце Даэ, щупают мышцы, постукивают по «костяной» ноге. Он чувствует разливающийся по кишкам жар. 

– Нерационально, – с сожалением бормочет один. – Нам не сделать из него воина. Разве что обычный сосуд для «драконьего паразита».   
– Он и так под воздействием яда асаракама, – горячится второй монах. – Почему бы не испытать новую сыворотку?.. Вдруг его разорвет на куски. Жалко тратить на это солдат...   
– Он что-то лепечет, – прерывает их тот, кто их привел. – Дитя, что ты хочешь?..   
– Хочу быть «драконом», – хихикает Даэ. – С большими зубами!   
– Он бредит, – доносится до него сверху. – Надо что-то решать. Несите иглу для внутривенных вливаний. Освободите стол. Операция начата. 

***

 

Ему почти удается, он пересекает половину огромной пещеры, а потом все предсказуемо идет по пизде. 

В этот раз он был молодцом и не заблудился в тоннелях, а по вспышкам чужих аур под веками вычислил, куда надо идти. 

Катакомбы Лотрека – древнейшие на острове, бесконечная анфилада тоннелей, каверн и больших пещер. Исли пробирается через них, отмечая дрожащие своды, огибая колонны и сталактиты, перепрыгивая ямы и колодцы. 

Он каким-то звериным чутьем ощущает близость цели, поверхность земли, и, наверное, слишком рано думает, что оно еще может быть в его жизни: тепло солнца на коже, запах свежего хлеба, вкус ни с чем не сравнимой чистой родниковой воды. 

На ходу он на мгновение опускает взгляд себе под ноги, а когда опять поднимает его – впереди, между колонн, маячит знакомый силуэт. 

Исли делает вдох и останавливается. Осторожно шагает влево, потом вправо.   
Тварь «зеркалит» его движения. Они топчутся на месте, как два бойца. Исли только начинает превращать руку – а у той, напротив него, уже такой же меч или топор. 

Меч, топор, секира, щит и арбалет. Исли восхищен, насколько она выучила его за время погони, но отступать не намерен. 

– Тебе лучше пропустить меня, милая, – говорит Исли, и эхо носит его голос. – Иначе я разом выпущу всю силу, и тогда та живность, что скачет поверху, прибежит сюда посмотреть, что за ауру они топчут. 

Тварь сжимает и разжимает пальцы, покачивается на полусогнутых. 

– Мы с тобой замечательно провели время, – говорит он, примериваясь к прыжку. Господи, хватило бы одного удара, который бы снес ей голову. 

Ведь без головы даже самые неуязвимые суки не живут. 

Он шагает – и бок обжигает болью. Исли прижимает ладонь к торсу, подносит ее к лицу. 

Кровь течет по груди, бедрам и животу. 

Сука только что понаделала в нем дырок. Он не знает, что это было – когти, лезвия или щупальца. Эта молниеносная атака вдруг лишила его с таким трудом собранных сил. 

И тогда он протягивает руки – и влево, и вправо. Трансформирует их, и сплетает в цепь, и захлестывает вокруг несущих опор зала. 

А потом говорит: 

– Шевельнешься – расплющу здесь все. 

Тварь вытягивает шею и тихо рычит. 

– Иди нахуй, – ласково говорит Исли. – Больше ни одного дня вместе. Пусть оно все горит. 

Синяя, страшная и на редкость привязанная к нему женщина начинает стонать и вцепляется себе в веки. Исли морщится, глядя, как когти рвут швы на глазах. Это выглядит по-настоящему дико и страшно. 

– У тебя есть имя? – спрашивает он, проглотив вязкую слюну. 

По телу его противницы проходит дрожь. 

Вот что странно, понимает он, она не улыбается. Он привык к ее слюнявой лыбе, а теперь ее рот открыт, точно в непонятной, неведомой ему муке. 

В тишине, нарушаемой гулом сражения, Исли видит, как ломается, крутится и меняется женское тело. Плечи нагрубают, а бедра суживаются, и через мгновение на него смотрит он сам. Голый, синий, страшный, но узнаваемый. Даже с синим страшным арбалетом в правой руке. Голый Исли вскидывает его – и ухмыляется, затем его черты оплывают. Через него снова проступает женщина с клыкастым ртом. 

Исли смотрит в него, как в кривое зеркало – и не находит слов. 

Почему он только сейчас понял: тварь слепа, она ни разу его не видела, но этот облик воссоздан по памяти. Только один человек мог так хорошо знать его. Тот, кто чаще других грозился его убить, и единственный, кто прикрывал ему спину. Завистливый, злой, преданный. 

И, вдохнув поглубже, Исли зовет: 

– Ригальдо?.. 

Тварь негромко всхлипывает, ухмыляется и бьется о колонну головой. 

Зеркало, кривое зеркало, думает Исли, отражение его жалкой судьбы. 

За прошедший год он часто спрашивал, за что ему все это. Даже когда ел детей и убивал женщин, целовавших ему руки. 

Здесь, сейчас у него нет сомнений, что он получил ровно столько, сколько заслужил. Командир без армии, король без королевства, вечный жених своей бессмертной невесты. 

– Сукин сын, – хрипло говорит он, глядя на Ригальдо. Все, что у него осталось – женщина с зашитой пиздой. – Я ведь скучал. 

Его «верный друг» стоит, свесив голову набок. Изо рта свисает нитка вязкой слюны. 

– Ну, иди сюда, – тихо говорит Исли. – Обними меня. 

«Милая моя», – думает он и горько хмыкает. 

Тварь мотает головой упрямым, знакомым движением. 

– Да иди же ко мне, Ригальдо, – устало говорит Исли. – Видишь, я к тебе не могу подойти. 

И, решившись, тот делает шаг – криво, косо, и обнимает тело Исли, мелко дрожа. Исли опускает лицо в грязные волосы и трется о них щекой. Пытается представить – вкус яблок, зиму в Альфонсо, лето и запах сена. И, резко сведя руки, обрушивает колонны. 

***

 

– Какой кретин поставил баки на входе? – Даэ с трудом выпрямляется, наваливается на трость. – Ох, понаделать бы из дураков йома...   
– Здесь прохладно, – спокойно произносит кто-то у него за спиной. 

Даэ лыбится: «Шляпа». Он что-то зачастил в последнее время в лаборатории. Довольно необычно для простого воинского куратора. Может, пытается таким образом выделиться, может быть, он из тех, кого здешние дела возбуждают. А может, он просто шпионит по наущению Главы. Вот и сейчас притащился, подпирает собой стену. 

Даэ прогнал бы его, но ему скучно. Как всякому творцу, ему хочется хвастаться детищем. 

– Это все лед, – он кивает на баки вдоль стен. – У нас морозильная установка. С учетом пустыни снаружи она нам крайне необходима.   
– И что же вы так заботливо храните во льду?..   
– Да уж не свинину к зимнему празднику, – Даэ семенит в сторону, позволяя «Шляпе» пройти. Как же его зовут? Робер? Румпель?.. 

В черных очках «Румпеля» отражается пламя свечи. 

Даэ откидывает тяжелую железную крышку. 

– Нам доставили плоть «пробудившихся» из Пиеты. Тех, которые были зарублены воительницами.   
– Девы хорошо потрудились, – «Румпель» склоняется над баком. – Мясо от души нашинковано. Теперь как-то и не поймешь, это хвост или щупальце. А вот это – его рыло?   
– Да, причем оно немного подтухло, – Даэ переходит к следующему баку. – А вот здесь, смотрите, инсектоид! Многообразие форм и вооружения. Пока непонятно, зависят ли какие-нибудь способности Пожирательниц от силы и навыков существа, плоть которого взяли.   
– Имеет значение, погиб «пробудившийся» в своей человеческой или боевой форме?..   
– Увы, недостаточно данных.   
– Так же хотелось спросить насчет девушек... – гость дует на руки: замерз, бедолажка. – Могу я узнать, по какому критерию их отбирали?   
– О, здесь имеет значение только возраст. Глава решил, что нехорошо делать Пожирателей из детей. Мужчины для этого физиологически не пригодны. Все остальное – легкие увечья, болезни и количество родов – на основную функцию Пожирателей не влияют. 

Они входят в следующий зал, где стоит ряд пока пустующих кресел. Даэ любовно оглаживает лоток с инструментами, выбирает круглую иглу. 

– Вам объяснили, для чего мы зашиваем им глаза и рты?   
– Я смутно понял, что это обостряет другие органы чувств.   
– Да, обоняние и вкус, – Даэ щелкает пальцами. – Вы думаете, их ведет тупой голод? Представьте ее в тот момент, когда она проснется после операции. Без зрения и без памяти, без мыслей, чистый белый лист. Она будет искать всего один невероятно притягательный запах, который ей дадут почуять после «рождения», – он постучал по запаянному баку немного в стороне от других. – Я называю это «импринтинг». Мгновенная и вечная, невероятной силы любовь.   
– Любовь! – смеется его гость. – Не думал, что услышу от вас подобное.   
– Любовь, подобная смерти, – закатывает глаза Даэ. – Желание обладать объектом, получить его весь, целиком. Младенцы впитывают это чувство с молоком матери, для них любовь – это тепло тела, запах и вкус. Мои малышки будут искать Исли и на краю света, чтобы познать счастье полного и безраздельного обладания любимым существом.   
– Как поэтично, – «Румпель» топчется на месте. – Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.   
– Вы не хотите быть на операции?   
– Воздержусь, – вежливо говорит "Румпель". – Я знаю, подопытные иногда вырываются. Мне бы хотелось сохранить мой текущий хабитус. 

Даэ смеется, обводит лицо рукой. 

– А мне не удалось. Встретил в детстве асаракама... Считаю, повезло. Иначе бы до старости жил в деревне.   
– Асаракамы такие, – цокает языком «Румпель». – Последний неловкий вопрос. Зачем вы зашиваете им... остальные отверстия в теле? 

Даэ кудахчет. 

– Коллега, нигде не сказано, что любовь должна быть счастливой. Считайте это блажью старика!   
– Господин Даэ, с кого начнем? – подбегает прислужник. – Готовы Номер Два, Номер Девять и Номер Семь!   
– С любого, – машет Даэ, потеряв интерес к гостю, и переворачивает песочные часы. – Давайте Номера Два. Зафиксируйте девушку. Итак, внедряем плоть «пробудившегося» Ригальдо, Сереброглазого Короля-Льва, в тело живой человеческой женщины. Операция начата. 

***

 

Мать лупит ее свернутым полотенцем, точно она дитя неразумное, а не заневестившаяся девушка. 

– Да что ж это такое! Раззява, растяпа, руки дырявые, последнюю крепкую иголку в доме посеяла! 

Марица приглаживает трясущимися руками вихры. 

– Матушка, это я не я!   
– Отцу нечем зашить сапоги, что ж ему, оборванцем идти к старосте?!   
– Ну пусть сходит к кожевеннику!   
– Да?! А деньги откуда взять?! 

Марица не выдерживает, начинает реветь. 

– Матушка, я клянусь, клала на место. Спроси упыря!   
– Дрянь! – полотенце проходится по плечам. – Не смей обижать брата, он божий страдалец!   
– Калечь мерзкий, – в запале топает Марица. – Это он утащил иголку! Все таскает в свое логово! Ты бы, матушка, посмотрела, чем он там, у пруда, занимается! 

Мать хлещет ее по щеке раскрытой ладонью. Марица ахает и делает шаг назад. Лицо у матери раскрасневшееся и несчастное. 

– Прости, дочка, – она гладит Марицу по голове. – Беги до соседей, возьми иглу, чтоб не жалко было прокалить... 

Марица выбегает, стуча по крыльцу босыми пятками. 

– Дочка! – летит уже в спину ей крик матери. – Будь осторожна, иди огородами, не то наткнешься на солдат! 

Марица зло всхлипывает и вытирает предплечьем слезы. Нет уж, на что-то же у нее должна быть своя воля! Вот погоди, выйду замуж, стану в своем доме сама заправлять! 

Она ныряет в улицу, в душное, жаркое лето, и сразу же налетает на крутой конский бок. 

– Тише, – смеется кто-то, когда она вскрикивает. – Милая, собьешь коня с ног. 

Она поднимает голову, вытирая запястьем нос, и ей кажется, что небо еще никогда не было таким синим и солнце не брызгало в полдень слепящими яркими искрами. 

У мужчины на белом коне военная стать, белые, словно лен, волосы и ласковая улыбка. И он смотрит на зареванную Марицу с такой нежностью, что она понимает: он здесь не случайно. 

Раз и навсегда – это ее судьба. 

***

 

Кошка шипит, вырывается, выкручивается из постромок, перегрызает ремешок вокруг морды, когда шипеть не может – беззвучно плачет, глядя на Даэ обиженным желтым глазом.

Даэ вздыхает и утирает с лица трудовой пот. 

Жарко; июль. От маленького пруда завоняло. Берег истоптан утками, повсюду их липкий помет. 

Дом вдалеке, за порослью высокой осоки, но даже отсюда слышно, как громко голосит мать. Сестра опять провинилась. Небось, что-нибудь потеряла. И мать хороша: орет, а ну как солдаты услышат?.. 

Даэ подносит к глазам иголку, продевает в нее нитку. Конечно, нехорошо брать без спроса, но если во благо, то можно. Собаки подрали кошку, лапка болтается на одних сухожилиях. 

Он улыбается, зажимает лапу и принимается шить.


End file.
